


glitter.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dubious Consent, Glitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Tiny fic.





	glitter.

“You know, you’re gonna, uh. You’re gonna wrinkle up just like a prune if you stay in that bath for too much longer, baby.”

“Seeing as my skin doesn’t respond to moisture in that way, I find that unlikely,” Loki replies dryly, and he once more sends a wave of seidr through the water, doing his best to clean a swirl of glitter away. Once more, he takes up the sponge, and he begins to scrub at his skin. Little flecks of glitter come away from his skin, and yet the most of it still remains - he lacks pores, even, in which the shining specs of tiny plastic might make their way into his skin, and yet! And yet, how it clings to him! How impossible it is to defeat!

The Grandmaster is smug, his lips quirked into a grin, and Loki scowls at him, sinking further into his ice water as if he is some water spirit, keeping only his face above the water, his eyes two pinpricks of blue amidst a cloud of black hair. 

“I hate glitter, Grandmaster,” Loki says, darkly.

“Mmm, but I  _love_  it, honey. And, uh, I gotta say. It looks pretty good on you.” Here Loki is, then, marked inescapably with the Grandmaster’s trail of evidence -  _glitter_ , that clings to Loki no matter how much he scrubs, how much he tries.

Inescapable.

It is no wonder, that the Grandmaster so loves the stuff. Loki is certain that even in the years to come, if he ever escapes Sakaar, the glitter will still cling.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
